dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ferreiro Mágico de Espada/Guia
Ferreiro Mágico de Espada/Guia. ---> Por Legulas-ll <--- Introdução Assim como as outras especializações,com a habilidade de Ferreiro Mágico de Espada ( Swordsmither Magus) voçê pode-rá modificar o dano e as características de qualquer arma que se encaixe na categoria de Espada.Uma profissão meio difícil de se upar devido ao pouco número de guias de instrução,é uma boa opção para ganhar dinheiro e se divulgar no jogo,com essa especialiação nível 100 voçê pode-rá cobrar ate 80kk para modificar espadas para os seus clientes ou para si mesmo e ganhar uma boa quantidade de kamas.OBS:Fiz esse guia de acordo com meu próprio up e experiência como magus,mas é claro isso fica a critério do jogador:preços,critério de up,etc..Como todas as especializações o ponto crítico é chegar ao nível 50,depois do 50 o up é bem mais rápido e tranquilo.Bom vamos começar: Como Obter Obtem-se ela ao falar com o mestre da oficina de ferreiros mágicos localizada na floresta dos treechnids ( olhando no mapa e posicionando ele na área da floresta,é o único item referencial no mapa além do calabouço S.O e Treechnid),a habilidade só poderá ser aprendida se o jogador tiver lvl 65 ou + na profissao de Ferreiro de Espada(como em todas as outras especializações) Como Upar Lvl 1 - 2 use alguma espada de nível 1 ao seu critério,no meu caso usei um Buquê de Flores,use runas aleatórias nela até avançar ao nível 2.(não escolha espadas de preço elevado,elas serão descartadas após o up). Lvl 2 - 50 - Essaa é a fase onde voçê será forçado investir mais dinheiro em runas.Use uma espada bonsai para passar do nível 2 até o 50.Não use runas caras pois a % de falha ainda é muito grande.Eu recomendo usar Runas Fo ( poder 1) pois são mto mais baratas e se adequão muito nas características de criação da espada bonsai. Lvl 50 -100 - Nessa fase voçê deverá usar uma Espada do Chefe Bwork para up,é a arma ideal pois tem stats favoráveis ao prçeo das runas e também é extremamente barata,encontrada até por menos de 10kk em lojas.Leia atentamente pois se feito errado o procedimento voçê desperdiçará muitas kamas e runas: 1° Compre runas fo e runas age poder 1 em quantidade a seu critério,uns 6kk ou 7 já servirão eu acho. 2° Use a runa correspondente ao stat mais baixo que a arma possuir ( agilidade > runa age/ força > runa fo ) respectivamente.Assim que a arma atingir um ponto de 35 +- em algumas das características citadas,rapidamente troque as runas para de força/age dependendo de qual stat foi almentado,desse jeito a prbabilidade de flahas é muito menor,há economia de runas e o up e muito rápido.Use este procedimento até o lvl 100! Como Ganhar Kamas? 1°- Assim que atingir o nível 100 voçê estará apto a cobrar para magiar itens de clientes.Vá até a loja de mineiros e procure uma " Runa do Ferreiro Mágico de Espada", o preço dela é razoável e varia de 10 - 20kk,Compre uma.Após comprala de 2x cliques nela, isso irá te referenciar como ferreiro magus de espada na lista da oficina de ferreiros mágicos ( de bonta,brakmar e da floresta treechnid),assim os cliente poderam se comunicar com voçê e pedir os serviços de magus.Vamos aos preços.(preços de acordo com o meu critério de preços): Espadas de LvL: 1 - 30 : geralmente voçê não receberá chamados para esse tipo de item pois eles são de níveis muito baixos,mas se for chamado cobre de 10 - 15kk.Serviço rápido e simples,e geralmente o cliente é low lvl e n possui muitas kamas. 30 - 70 : Também não são muito comuns mas voçê poderá cobrar de 15 - 25kk pelo serviço.Também pode rolar algum acrescimo se o cliente quiser algo específico,difícil ou demorado. 70 - 120: Faixa muito comum para mages.Nessa faixa vs irá ser solicitado muito para mages de garras rosa,lâminas bwork,espadas gobball real,garra falsa de ceangal,navalha noturna, etc.Sugiro um preço médio entre 25 - 40kk dependendo da dificuldade e lvl do item. 120 - 170: Nesse tipo de caso os mages demoram muito as vezes e merecem um pouco mais de atenção do cliente e do artesão em relação aos stats dos itens pois eles possuem mais stats que precisam ser balançeados.Sugiro um preço entre 40 - 60kk dependendo da arma,tempo disponível e dificuldade. 170 - 200 : São armas muuuiito complicadas para serem modificadas.Ex:Pecari,kukri kura,sabre asses,az'tech,espada de urso glacial,etc..Voçê deverá ajudar o cliente na escolha da runa certa e opinar,pois a maioria dessas espadas tem stats muitos complicados que devem ser preservados e se caírem podem dar trabalho e derrubar muitos stats ao serem recolocados ( Alcance,danos,danos específicos,habilidade de trava e redução de retirada de PA e Pm,etc).Sugiro cobrar de 50 - 80kk para armas deste nível. OBS:Procure valiar os preços de acordo com a demanda de artesãos online.Por exemplo:se apenas voçê estiver na lista de artesãos online,voçê poderá cobrar um preço mais elevado pela baixa quantidde de artesãos,mas se tiver concorrentes procure amenizar o preço para garantir suas kamas e se divulgar.Use de bom senso também,retirar 5 - 15kk do preço para uma pessoa que está meio necessitada de kamas n irá te prejudicar,além de te dar uma boa imagem e referência como artesão ;). 2°- Magiando itens para venda própria: Ganhei muitas kamas com esse tipo de procedimento.Ele é bem simples e fácil de executar.Vá ate a loja de ferreiros e procure alguma arma que possa ser melhrada por um baixo custo de kamas e que apresentara valor muito maior após ser modificadas Ex: Garras rosa,Navalhas noturnas,Espada de killarious,Lâmina do chefe bwork,Lâmina Pecari ( se vs for muiiiitoooo rico (= ).Se preferir poderá compralas no chat de comércio por preços bem mais abaixo do que o da loja, já que os vendedores procuram o comercio para vender o produto mais barato do que o da loja.Modifique esse item e deixe ele bem bonitinho,tenha certez que ele é o melhor produto da categoria e espécie na loja,e ponha um preçinho adequado.Recomendo muito as garras rosa pois as runas Ra Fo entram nela com facilidade e sem derrubar muitos stats,ela é barata, pode ser comprada por 400 - 600kk com os stats originais e dpois de modificada pode valer ate 2mk dependendo das stats dela.Uma dica é equilibrar a vitalidade em 45+ a sabedoria em 25+ e a força em 80+,as garras que são mais procuradas são as que tem os stat de força e vit mais elevadas.Com esse procedimento voçê poderá ganhar muitas kamas facilmente,no meu caso ja comprei garras por 350kk,gastei uns 100kk em runas e dpois a vendi por 1.6mk,um lucro de mais de 300%! Obs: Ñ se esqueçaa das runas de assinatura,são compradas na loja de mineiro por um preço bem acessível, elas ajudaram voçê a se divulgar.Capriche no mage,quanto melhor a arma com a su assinatura,mais chamados voçê irá receber. Bom isso é tudo por enquanto.Vlws pessoal! qualquer dúvida me pm no jogo: Legulas-ll. Abração pros mlk do condomínio e pro povo da Velha Guarda! Espero ter ajudado!Bom up! ;) Categoria:Guias